


Comerse a alguien

by albalonga99



Category: Football RPF, Real Madrid RPF
Genre: BAMF James Rodriguez, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Spanking, and i am sorry for that, if I forgot to tag something let me know, okay adding more, sort of, top!James, where do I start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the Cordoba - Real Madrid game where Cristiano Ronaldo gets the red card. James Rodriguez is there to pick up the pieces but definitely not to coddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the apologies...

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Cristina_J has translated this fic into Chinese. You can find the translation here
> 
> Chapter 1:  
> http://chocolate-peppermint.lofter.com/post/1cabdcd0_59eb344  
> Chapter 2:  
> http://chocolate-peppermint.lofter.com/post/1cabdcd0_5a14b1a

When after the post-match interview James finally gets to the locker room the room is all quiet. The tension is thick and visible in the air. They have won the game but there is no happiness, no victory high.  
James` eyes find Cristiano immediately. His naked back is turned to the room; muscles all tense and shoulders sagged. For a moment James just stands there in the doorway frozen in space. He doesn`t know what to do, what to say. He wants to scream at Cris. But at the same time he wants to comfort him, hug Cristiano, and kiss him. Or maybe shake him, slap him. No, better spank him like a little spoiled boy, like he deserves it. And then fuck him. Hard and punishing with no mercy, with no apology…  
And where have all these thought come from?  
Marcelo is trying to catch James` eyes, showing him some difficult signals with his arms flailing all around. Sergio is pointing a finger at James and then forwarding it to Cristiano as if saying – go to him, now! Fabio sighs and gives James encouraging thumbs up.  
James shakes his head “yes” and decides to follow his feelings without holding back.  
James strides to Cristiano`s side in just a few large steps. He pushes Cristiano face first into his locker`s closed door. Cristiano`s head bangs against the metal with a satisfying sound.  
“What the…?” Cristiano starts, trying to turn around.  
“No, shut up!” James pushes closer to Cristiano`s body – his chest against Cristiano`s back – caging him in, grabbing his sweaty shoulders hard and holding in a strong grip. James knows that Cris is taller, bigger, stronger. But not today, not when James is full of conflicting feelings and sheer determination. “Now listen carefully you idiot. Now you gonna turn around and apologize to all your teammates for your stupidity and for leaving them one man short to fight this match. And then you are gonna thank them for not giving up, for being better than you and not losing their cool, and for winning this game. You are gonna thank them for not forgetting that we are Real Madrid and promise them that you will never again forget it too.”  
James` hold has weakened but Cristiano is not trying to get free anymore. He is not moving at all. James voice gets quieter as he leans closer to Cristiano now whispering in his ear.  
“And after that you will call your son and you will apologize to him and you will explain to him that what you did today was wrong and you are ashamed of your behavior. After that you will apologize to the fans and to Cordoba, and to Ancelotti.”  
All that James has said so far was spoken loud enough so that their teammates could hear it. But now James leans so close to Cristiano`s ear that his lips are touching Cris` earlobe as he speaks. James` words are just a whisper: “And when you are done apologizing to everyone else, I`ll be waiting you in a hotel room where you will start apologizing to me.”  
After saying everything he wanted, no – needed – to say – James takes a little pause as if waiting for Cris to protest, to tell James to fuck off. Something. But Cristiano stays silent.  
James exhales loudly and then moves away from the locker, taking Cristiano with him and turning him around. Now they both are facing their teammates – Cristiano is in front of James and James pushes Cris farther to the middle of the locker room. All Real Madrid players are looking at Cristiano.  
Cristiano`s head is bent. He visibly collects himself and looks up. Looks into his teammates` eyes. James is right. He needs to face them, look them in the eyes and apologize.  
He meets eyes with everyone and finally says: “I`m sorry… Shit. I know I did wrong. I just… I`m sorry I did what I did. And I`m ashamed for losing my cool. It was a shitty game. We all played shitty…”  
James slaps the back of Cris` head at that.  
Cris rolls his eyes.  
“Okay, okay. I was the worst of us all today. And you somehow won this game anyway so you weren`t even close as bad as I and I apologize for that. I will do everything I can to never repeat this. Probably I`ll be out for more than one game… Shit. But you won this one without me and I know you can win more. And I`ll do whatever I can to help. I acted unprofessional today and hope you know it`s know how I really am. So – I`m sorry…”  
There is a tense moment when everyone is looking at each other with serious faces when suddenly Marcelo shouts: “Group hug!”, and jumps on Cristiano. Cristiano rolls his eyes. Of course it would be Marcelo who would break the tension. Sergio happily joins in screaming that all is forgiven, while Iker berates him for never apologizing for the shit he does on the pitch in every game. All his teammates laugh at that and come closer to join the group hug.  
Just not James.  
Cristiano turns his head to look at James, pouting a bit miserably.  
“Fofu?” He mouths.  
James rolls his eyes and lets his brilliant smile take over his features.  
“Idiot.” James mouths back, joining the group hug and petting Cris` head.


	2. And one apology more

Hours later after all the apologies are given and most of them are accepted, Cristiano finally opens the door to the hotel room he is sharing with James. Room is dark and quiet.  
Cris steps into the room, drops his bag on the floor, closes the door, leans against it and sighs. Where the hell is James? He promised he`ll be here…  
Suddenly there is a commanding voice in the darkness.  
“Take your clothes off!”  
“James?”  
“No. Stay quiet!” James` voice is strong, almost harsh. There is no trace of the usual hesitation and stutter. Just weeks ago Cris told him to be braver, to look at himself every morning in the mirror and see himself for who he really is. To look and see how beautiful, how smart, how good he is. And every time when he speaks – James just needs to remember that, to be sure of himself and proud of himself as much as Cristiano is sure and proud of him. James is changing, he is getting better, getting over his shyness but it isn`t an easy going. Or it wasn`t before today. Cristiano has never seen James like that. His shy little boy, his fofu…  
James interrupts Cris` thoughts by repeating his order: “You apologized to me as a team mate. Now you will apologize to me as your boyfriend. Take your clothes off. Now.”  
Cristiano freezes for a moment at the word “boyfriend”. They never really defined this thing between them. It is so new, so fragile still. Or so Cris has been telling himself. But in reality deep down in his heart Cris knows that he is completely gone. He is in love. And even fear from history repeating itself, fear from having to say goodbye like he had to Ricardo… Cristiano is sure that James will break his heart sooner or later but he just can`t help himself loving this mysterious boy who can be shy and blushing one day and then apparently turn into this strong, domineering force who can order Cris around with ease and confidence.  
Cris takes off his clothes. He doesn`t think about finesse, or about looking sexy, or graceful. No. He just takes off his clothes one item at a time as he was told. As James ordered him to.  
By now his eyes has adjusted to the darkness of the room. He can see James standing in the far corner of the room next to one of the beds and looking at Cris. James reaches his hand to the bedside lamp and soon the low light fills the room. James` eyes sparkle in the light. His expression is serious but not angry or spiteful.  
Cris is not shy about his body. Never has been. He has shared locker rooms with other guys as long as he can remember himself. And he knows how he looks. He knows his body is perfect and he is proud of it. He has worked hard to play this game not only on the pitch but off it too. His hair, his skin, his teeth – so much money spend to make it all perfect and it`s all worth it. Even more now at this moment when he can see hunger in James` eyes. Cris` cock reacts to it giving a little twitch and starting to fill as more blood rushes to it. Oh, yeah. Sex is a good idea after today. Just thinking about burying himself into the tight heat of James` ass makes Cris almost fully erect.  
James takes a few steps closer to Cristiano and Cristiano instantly decides to meet him half way. He needs to have James in his arms, he needs to touch James, he needs to reassure himself that everything is okay between them…  
“No, stop!” James` voice is this strange mix of commanding and pleading. There is still his shy fofu somewhere under all those new, unexpected layers of domination.  
James looks into Cris` eyes for a long moment.  
“Tonight it will be different.” James says. “Tonight I will touch you but you can`t touch me. Tonight you will do as I tell you to do. Tonight you are apologizing to me. Do you understand, Cris?”  
There is determination in James` eyes. But this is not an order anymore. James is asking Cristiano to go with it. To give it to James. To give himself to James.  
“Yes.” Cristiano agrees.  
James exhales relieved, then collects himself and comes closer to Cristiano. James puts his arms around Cris` neck and hugs him tightly. Cris closes his eyes and relaxes into the embrace. Fucking finally. Cris ducks his head and inhales the mix of scents – there is James` citrus shampoo, some woodsy notes – probably shower gel James used after the game – and then there is this overwhelming odor of his fofu…  
Cris wants to put his arms around James` smaller frame, wants to feel him closer. But he promised he wouldn`t touch, he promised he`ll let James direct this show. But he won`t be able to hold back for much longer. He just wants. He needs something… everything.  
“Fofu… please…”  
“Shhh…” James whispers in his ear. “I promise I`m gonna take good care of you, cariño.”  
James stays for a bit longer where he is, then he ends the embrace and takes Cris` hand in his own leading him to one of the beds.  
“Lie down. On your front.” James orders. His determined and self-sure voice is back.  
Cristiano obliges.  
“Close your eyes!”  
“James?”  
“Cristiano, you promised. Close your eyes.”  
It`s just stupid. He can`t touch and now he can`t even watch? Cristiano`s dick is losing interest. Fast. And his frustration intensifies. He thought this exercise was meant to fight his frustrations not to intensify them.  
Cristiano can hear the rustling of clothes being taken off. Fucking finally.  
The bed dips and then James` weight is on Cristiano`s lower back – James is straddling him, James` hands land on Cristiano`s shoulders massaging them gently, working out the kinks. It`s kind of nice. Not even close to real, professional massage Cris gets almost every day, but still good. Different. And arousing. Because it`s James.  
Cris can feel James` half hard dick pushing at the crack of his ass. Cris sighs and let`s himself enjoy it, feel it, imagine things to come. Yes, it`s good and it will get even better. Preferably soon.  
James spreads over Cris` back. Cris can feel his breath on the back of his neck. Cris shivers a bit feeling goosebumps rising on his skin just from James` breath on the spot right behind Cris` left ear.  
“Do you trust me?” James asks. James` lips are so close to his ear that he can feel James` lips touching his earlobe - the same as he did hours earlier in the locker room.  
“Yes.” Cristiano finally answers.  
“Good.” James sounds pleased.  
Cris sighs. Cris noticed a while ago that it makes him happy if James is pleased. Yeah, he can just stop lying to himself altogether – he loves James Rodriguez. He dreamed about a boy for so long, then he met him and now he has him. Whatever happens, however long he`ll have James – it doesn`t matter – he will take whatever he can get. It`s enough for now. And when time comes he will have to decide if he will be ready to let him go or if he`ll fight for James with all his might…  
“Shh… Stop thinking so hard. It was you who told me once to enjoy the moment. Now – relax and enjoy.” Cris can hear smile in James` voice. Thank God it is back. He haven`t heard it almost all day and he was already missing it.  
James` fingers lock around Cris` wrists and he is pulling Cris` arms over his head. James takes Cris` wrists in one of his hand. Cris can feel some movement on the bed and then James is wrapping some kind of fabric around Cris` right wrist. Cris` eyes open instinctively.  
“Socks? Seriously?” Cris asks with a smile.  
Cris can feel James suddenly moving partly off him and then there is a hard slap on his right butt cheek.  
“I said – your eyes stay closed, cariño. Close your eyes now or I will stop and go to sleep. In my own bed. Alone.” James threatens.  
Cris doesn`t believe him one bit. But just imagining James leaving him hanging… No, no.  
“Fuck.” Cris says, closing his eyes obediently.  
“Now I need to punish you for misbehaving.” James continues. “You can`t speak anymore.” James says then over-thinks it. “Well, you can use only three words – yes, please and fofu. And one extra word. If you use this word I will stop immediately and go to my bed. And this word is Cordoba.”  
“But…” Cris starts and gets another slap on his right ass cheek for his trouble. And fuck – who knew that spanking can be that arousing.  
“Any other words and you`ll be punished. Of course that doesn`t include any incoherent sounds you make. Those you can make as much as you want. Actually I encourage those.” James is smiling again. Cristiano can feel it in his voice. Little shit.  
James continues with his task of tying up Cris` wrists to the bedposts. Cris can only guess it from what he is feeling and hearing. It is strange to not be able to see. Cris is not used to having so many rules for sex. Sex is sex. Sex is easy. Cristiano has never had to ask for it. He just had it whenever he wanted. There were always enough people who were willing. But Cristiano has always been in control. It`s safer that way. Ricardo was the first one he ever gave up control to. And it took a lot longer compered to how it is now. He let Ricardo restrain him once. He trusted Ricky. But he still didn`t enjoy it.  
And now he is letting James tie him up. Not only that – he is accepting all the rules. Yes, he fucked up. But he already apologized. He knows that James has forgiven him. He can feel it.  
Then why isn`t he stopping this?  
It`s a mix of curiosity – how far will James go, what will he do to Cris? – and anticipation – so far all the sex with James has been satisfying.  
Cris has bottomed a few times. But never with James. They never really discussed this but he always assumed that James wanted to be on the bottom. Cris can remember that first time when James put condom into Cris` hand… But maybe James wanted to top but assumed that Cristiano is a top and went with it? It is just stupid.  
Cris wants to ask James about it but remembers the rules. No talking. Of course he could just break them. Another slap on his ass doesn`t sound so bad. Actually – it sounds quite good. But it`s something else. He promised to James. He accepted the rules. He wants to give this to his fofu. And spanking – well – they can negotiate that later.  
James has finished tying Cris` hands up. He is caressing Cris` back, leaving trail of little kisses and kitten licks. Touches are barely there. Saliva leaves wet spots on Cris` skin. Air feels so cold on those spots. Cris can feel himself shivering, getting goosebumps again. James is moving lower but he is going so slowly. Cris` dick is taking notice again.  
Cris thinks through the words he is allowed to say.  
“Yes, please…” He whispers. “Please, fofu.”  
James is kissing his lower back, so close to his ass. And suddenly James bites hard into the right ass cheek which was already sensitive from the slaps and…  
“Oh, shit!” Cris shouts, unable to hold it in.  
Pain and pleasure are mixed together and he can`t decide if he really, really likes it or hates it.  
Hard slap follows. More pain. But more pleasure. And – fuck – why haven`t he ever tried spanking before?  
“Bad boy.” James` voice is much lower than usual, almost unrecognizable. “You break the rule one more time and I will have to shut your mouth with something.”  
Cris moans. He has no idea where this has come from. Where this version of James has come from. But he likes it. A lot.  
Cris` hips start moving involuntarily. His now fully hard dick is rubbing against the bedspread. It feels like this all foreplay has taking so long. Too long. Cris needs more friction. He hates waiting. Why wait and have just one orgasm in the end if you can hurry up and have three?  
“Please.” Cris says and thinks “goddamit James, hurry up!”  
But James takes all the time in the word soothing the bitten flash with more kitten licks and kisses, caressing Cris` thighs with his palms. Cris` hips are still moving, trying to get a least some friction from the uncooperative bedspread.  
“Fofu!” There is a threat in Cris` voice. James needs to do something. Kisses and caresses are not enough. Cris needs more, much more.  
“You need to learn patience.” James says matter-of-factly.  
But he does something.  
Strong hands are grabbing Cris` buttcheeks and spreading them. Cris is moving his legs apart instantly.  
“Good boy.” James says and Cris can feel those words as a little puffs of air against his sensitive pucker. Cris is trembling. He wants James. He waits for the fingers, he expects the fingers. It`s a text book – one finger - cold and slick from the lube, then another, then three.  
But Cris has guessed wrong. Of course he has.  
It`s something wet and warm. Bigger than finger but gentler. Cris` eyes springs open again. He wants to see, wants to know. But he can`t move. He trashes against the restrains on his hands.  
It feels so incredibly good. All the nerve endings of his pucker… All that sensitive flesh…  
It`s James` tongue.  
Licking and kissing Cris` pucker. Playing with it, teasing it. Relaxing the tight muscles. And suddenly diving in and Cristiano screams incoherently.  
He has closed his eyes again – Cris doesn`t even know when he did it. Cris has lost all the other senses. He is reduced only to this one amazing sensation – James` tongue in his ass now fucking his hole with fast strong thrust going deeper on each one. And Cris can`t remember ever feeling like this. It is too intense but still not enough.  
He tries to move his hips again. If only he could touch his dick it would only take a few strokes. Maybe just one. And he would cum. He would explode. But his dick is trapped, pressed against the bedspread. James` hold is strong and unrelenting.  
“Please…” Cris says.  
But James doesn`t stop, doesn`t change anything. He keeps holding Cris down and fucking his asshole with his tongue.  
“Please…” Cris begs.  
He needs to come. His dick is spurting pre-cum in buckets. Oh, God. He is gonna go insane.  
“Please…” Cris can feel hot tears wetting his cheeks.  
It`s so pathetic. Cristiano Ronaldo is crying during the sex. Fuck. But he just can`t stop himself.  
“Please…”  
There is a finger replacing the tongue. Pushing deeper, searching. Cris is opening easily, welcoming it in his body. The finger is searching until it finds the spot hitting it without any warning and Cristiano screams and begs through the tears. He doesn`t know anymore. He doesn’t understand. There is only need left.  
One finger is joined by the other teasing the spot without any mercy. Again, again and again. The strange ache in Cris stomach grows stronger, his back arches, his arms pulling hard on the restrains, his ass clenches hard and something happens. Cristiano can`t explain it. He doesn`t cum. Not the way he knows how. It`s different, the pleasure is there. He feels like he has died for moment. He thinks he blacked out. When he comes to his senses something bigger is pushing in him. He can feel little puffs of air against his sensitive ear, can hear the whispered words of encouragement and love, can feel the strong hand spreading him gently but determinedly. Can feel his dick still trapped against the fucking bedspread. Still hard and leaking. Completely neglected. And didn`t he just cum? How the fuck can he be hard again? What the hell is happening?  
His thoughts are stopped because James suddenly pushes in to the hilt in one smooth move. Hard and fast. He doesn`t wait for Cris to adjust. He pulls out almost all the way and then slams in even harder. The pain/pleasure is back with new force. And it is so good. Has bottoming always felt so good? No, he can`t remember ever feeling like he is feeling now. His prostate gland overstimulated from James` previous ministration is hit again and again on almost every hard trust. Cris can hear himself begging.  
“Please… Please… Fofu…” His dick needs to come or his balls will explode. He needs James` hand but he will agree to anything at this point. Anything that can give that last something, just a tiny touch to his dick…  
“Please let me… I need to cum… Please, James… Please. Fofu… Please… I need…” Cris can`t take it anymore. Cris suddenly remember this one word. Cordoba. His mouth opens but he can`t say it. Won`t say it. No. He`ll sooner die then give up. “FOFU!” He screams through tears.  
It feels like an eternity of too much and not enough. It feels like he has lost his mind. Like his body is not his own any more. Like he has fully given himself to James and his mercy though James is giving him none. When finally – fucking finally – strong hand pulls Cris` hips a bit up from the bed and other determined hand finds his dick. Just one firm stroke and Cris is cumming while erect member in his ass is still working him hard. He is trembling and screaming, trashing against the restrains until it is finally one too much and Cris actually blacks out this time.  
\-----

When Cris comes back to it he is still lying on his front but his arms are no longer restrained. He can feel how sensitive his wrists are. There will definitely be bruises. But ache in his hands are nothing compared to the pain in his ass. He can feel a light touch on the abused skin of his asshole. He shivers from pain turning his head over his shoulder. James is leaning over his ass and smearing some kind of ointment on Cris` asshole. Cris can feel it cooling the overheated flesh.  
“I use it sometimes. It helps. And I checked. There are no tears.”  
“Okay.” Cristiano says.  
He wants to say something more but doesn`t know what.  
After James is satisfied with his work, he gets up from the bed takes a corner of the bedspread.  
“Cris, you need to move a bit so we can get under the covers.”  
Cris feels broken but he makes himself move up and off the bed. James pulls the bedspread and drops it on the floor unceremoniously. He takes Cris` hand and gently pushes him back on the bed.  
“Lie down and close your eyes.” James says.  
“Are you still commanding?” Cris asks just to be sure.  
James laughs. “No. You just need to get some sleep. You are tired and we have to wake up early.”  
“Will you sleep with me?”  
James laughs again. “Of course I will. It`s not like I have a chance to spent the whole night with you so often.”  
“Okay.” Cris murmurs and before he can stop himself he asks. “Will you hold me?”  
Oh God, he really is an idiot. “Will you hold me?” How stupid is that.  
“Oh, cariño, you finally decided you want to be the little spoon?” James teases as he manhandles Cris rearranging him on his left side then embracing him from behind, pulling Cris` back against his chest.  
Cris sighs contentedly. His eyes closing on their own volition. He is almost asleep when he suddenly remembers something.  
“James?”  
“Yes?”  
“Have you forgiven me?”  
There is a wet kiss on the back of Cris neck.  
“I forgave you about a minute after the red card – give or take.” James answers.  
“I love you, fofu.” Cris whispers.  
The last thing he hears before sleep takes him is James` whispered words: “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title Comerse a alguien - translated from Spanish it means "to eat someone". But as my googlefu showed me in Colombian slang it also means "to have sex with someone".
> 
> Cris sometimes calls James "fofu". The word is actually "fofo", but I wrote it as it is pronounced in Portuguese. In Portuguese slang it basically means "cute" or "cutiepie". Again - those I found on google. If google has let me down and those meanings are wrong - please let me know.
> 
> It is my first fic in Football RPF. And first fic in about two years and first fic I publish on AO3. I`m just in love with Crismes at the moment and I have read everything there is on the internet with this pairing. We need more Crismes fics, people! Actually I`m so in love with James Rodriguez that I can happily ship him with anyone but Crismes is my OTP at the moment. James is sweet, blushing, stuttering baby and in all the fics I have read he is shy and unsure. But I see some deep determination in him. I believe he can be strong and self-sure when he needs to. Hope you liked this version of James. :)
> 
> And the last thing - English is now my first language. I have written some fanfiction in the past but I`m quite out of practice. Of course this one-shot is not beta`ed so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry for them. If you let me know I will try to correct them. I have some other ideas for fics with this pairing, maybe even in this same universe. If anyone is interested to beta read I would gladly accept.


End file.
